The Eyes of a Spectator
by shadowdolls
Summary: Everyone watched their hate grow into love. However, only six had front row seats. VanVen Happy VanVen day everyone!


**Title: **The eyes of a spectator

** Summary: **Everyone watched their hate grow into love. However, only six had front row seats. [VanVen] Happy VanVen day everyone!

** Date Finished: **December 20, 2011; 11:58pm

**Date Published: **December 21, 2011

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Greetings:** HAPPY VANVEN DAY EVERYONE!

**Important note: **Guys, please read the italicized words :) it's kind of important as well

* * *

><p><em>He never knew it, but he'd always been there for him. ~R<em>

* * *

><p>Roxas watched his brother shape a castle from the sandbox. The older's tongue stuck out in concentration, the heat making him perspire. Roxas frowned. Why did his brother insist on playing under the heat whilst they could stay perfectly cool and sheltered below the shaded trees?<p>

He sighed and looked at the sky. It was beautifully blue - calming.

A flash of black passed through the corner of his eyelids before disappearing in the direction of the sandbox. The blond watched curiously as a young boy, not older than he was, walked towards his brother staring mutely at the other. He watched Ven smile and offer a hand. The boy smiled back and kicked. Sand flew and Ven coughed.

It was the first fight Roxas had gotten into.

* * *

><p><em>He just wanted his attention. He didn't mean any harm...much. ~S<em>

* * *

><p>Sora transferred to Radiant High on his second year of middle school. He was new - the school's fresh meat. Bullies instantaneously crowded him once the bell rang for lunch. He gulped and looked for his cousin, hoping to be saved. His heart fell when he saw no one.<p>

Sora's breath hitched as a fist connected with his stomach. He shut his eyes closed and a whimper escaped his lips. A loud crack resonated through the whole area, and for a moment he thought someone had broken his limbs. But the pain never came.

Opening his eyes Sora watched a petite blond growl and threaten the seniors, swearing broken limbs and bloodied teeth if they didn't leave soon. They ran, leaving him alone with the foreign blond. Shifting uncomfortably from side to side, Sora thanked him. The blond shrugged and introduced himself.

"_My name's Roxas."_

And that's how he came to know of Ventus and his complicated relations with his cousin, Vanitas.

Sora didn't know how he'd describe their relationship. Roxas had said they hated each other, though the brunet thought otherwise. He knew Vanitas; he'd been living with him since kindergarten. His cousin ignored the people he hated, yet he never ignored Ven. Quite the opposite actually. He'd go through extreme lengths to grab hold of the blonde's attention.

Vanitas didn't hate him. He was _obsessed._

Sora heard a crash followed by shrill screams and profanities. He curiously watched the two teens dart around the classroom, oblivious to the chaos they were causing. Sora sighed.

Maybe he was thinking too deeply into their relationship.

* * *

><p><em> He pushed him to his limits, encouraging him in his own twisted way. ~L<em>

* * *

><p>Three minutes on the clock and they were six points behind. They needed at least four shots to win, depending on whether they were able to stop the other team from shooting. They couldn't risk overtime, the team wouldn't be able to handle it. Their coach asked for a much needed time-out.<p>

Lea groaned happily as he tipped the bottle of water on his head, chilling his heated skin. He heard Ven sigh despondently beside him taking huge gulps before passing the bottle to some other dehydrated player.

"Wake up guys! Stop being pushovers! You wanna win don't cha?" Cid's peevish voice resonated through their heads like an unwelcomed migraine. Lea clicked his tongue in annoyance as the coach screamed new tactics and positions. Everyone acted as if they had no hope.

"Well would you look at that, they're six points ahead. What a disappointment Venny." Lea saw Ventus flinch at the low silky voice from behind them. With a sharp turn, he glared at the raven vehemently, hissing the teen's name.

"Get lost Vanitas. You could screw with Ven all you want after the game," Cid hollered, waving the teen away. Said boy made no move to leave opting to continue taunting the blond.

Lea watched Ven twitch at each cruel word the other would spit and chose to slowly back away from his boiling friend. He could see the other clench his fist tightly, knuckles turning white from the pressure. This wasn't going to end well.

The bleachers shook as Ventus abruptly stood up, heatedly glaring at the unwelcomed teen. Ven retorted and Vanitas laughed. Lea sighed as his friend stormed to the court just as the whistle blew. He chanced a glare at the raven behind him before following the blond along with the other players.

"Don't let the guy get to you, Ven. Stay cool," Lea whispered as he placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Ventus took a deep breath and exhaled. He nodded his head, muttering a soft "I know" before taking his position near the basket.

Ten seconds left and they were at a tie. Lea passed the ball to Ventus. He aimed and shot. 49-46. The crowd cheered as the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. Players and friends crowded the team, patting their backs for the great teamwork. Lea grinned at Ventus.

The red head didn't miss the smug smirk Ven flashed towards the bleachers, nor did he miss the knowing smirk Vanitas shot back.

* * *

><p><em> He stayed with him when life got rough, took care of him when he almost broke down ~A<em>

* * *

><p>Aqua knocked on the thick wooden door silently waiting for her friend to allow her entrance. Her eyes widened as the door slowly opened, a head of blond locks peaking from inside. She stepped in warily, eyeing the weary teen. He looked bad, though better than how he'd been a few days ago.<p>

"You feeling any better?" She asked carefully, watching as her friend closed the door. Ventus shrugged and offered her a seat. She smiled warmly and accepted.

"I guess..." he muttered taking the seat directly across from her. Aqua noted that the house looked cleaner than expected from one who was living alone with his disorganized brother and a broken heart. The older frowned.

"You know, she doesn't deserve you," Aqua stated darkly, wishing for said girl to burn in hell. Her eyebrows rose as the hint of a small smile graced Ven's lips. It wasn't sad or fake. It was a true genuine smile. A smile she'd miss very much.

"He said the exact same thing as well," he muttered. Aqua raised a thinly shaped eyebrow. "He? Who's 'he'?"

A tint of red flushed through Ven's pale cheeks, raising the girl's suspicion. As far as she knew none of their friends had been able to visit Ven the past few weeks nor had Roxas told her of anyone else visiting their house. She watched him fervently shake his head, pleading her to ignore his statement. She did, though it still bothered her mind.

Aqua stood up and continued inspecting the house. It really was clean and organized, which seemed very strange. Ven wouldn't have bothered cleaning the house in his state and Roxas couldn't even use a broom properly to save his life. Someone must have gone to their house. She cautiously entered the kitchen and found an unfinished plate of pasta set on the table. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Ven who refused to meet her eyes.

"Where did you get the food?" She asked, stepping deeper into the kitchen. Ven coughed and followed. "I cooked?" he stated more as a question.

Aqua rolled her eyes. "I know you can't cook Ven."

"I can try, can't I?" he pouted.

The girl leaned closer to the table and picked up the forgotten fork, rolling the strands of noodles into a small ball. She took a bite and carefully chewed on the meal. "Delicious," she complimented, putting the fork down. "Now I know you didn't cook this," she added accusingly, crossing her hands in front her chest. She watched with amusement as the blond opened his mouth only to close it again like a fish out of water. She walked towards the fridge and opened it, eyeing the set of unheated meals stacked neatly inside. She looked questioningly at Ven who hid his face behind his blond locks.

"And you got this from..."

Her heart skipped a beat at the sudden intrusion of the blonde's twin brother. Roxas was screaming profanities just as he entered the door followed by a begging brunet behind. He nodded at Aqua as acknowledgment before running up the stairs, Sora close by. She chuckled and closed the fridge, strolling away from the kitchen. She eyed the house one last time before smiling cheerfully at Ven and ruffling his hair.

"Well, it looks like you're being well taken care of," She stated, turning to take her leave. "I'll tell the others you're feeling better. When do you think you'll be able to come back to school?"

He vaguely answered soon before opening the door for her. She smiled one last time and left. Aqua didn't miss to see the black head of locks discretely climbing through her friend's open window, nor the rush in the blonde's footsteps as he padded away, up the stairs in his house. She wondered how long it's been since he started taking care of Ven. She sighed and shrugged.

As long as he was being taken care of.

* * *

><p><em>He lent a hand and offered his time when he'd almost been left alone. ~K<em>

* * *

><p>The seniors have graduated, which unfortunately left her, Sora, Roxas, Ven, Namine and Xion alone. Lea, Isa and Ienzo have all moved back to Radiant Garden to finish their schooling. Axel and Riku had just graduated, which left Roxas and Sora depressed. Kairi and Xion have been trying to cheer up the boys. However the two have remained stubborn and silent. Aqua and Terra have graduated as well leaving Ven in high school for another year.<p>

If you think about it, the person who should've been most at lost would be Ven. Sora and Roxas lost a best friend, Ven lost two. The latter had lost 3 close friends whilst the former still kept one or two. Nevertheless, Ventus seemed as if he was the happiest amidst the group of friends.

Kairi sighed as she watched Roxas and Sora brood on their lunch table. She tapped her fingers against the counter and rubbed her aching temples. "God, can't both of you stop moping around? It's not like you'll never see them again," she scolded, poking them with a crimson straw.

Sora merely sighed and waved the straw away, muttering about missing his best friend. Roxas didn't say anything, opting to bury his face on Sora's lap. "It's more quiet without Axel around," he muttered, snuggling close to the brunet.

Xion chewed on her fries thoughtfully; eyeing the moping blond she calls a friend. "Shouldn't you be happy about that? You always complained about him being too noisy," she stated. "And besides, you two still have each other," Namine pitched in, hoping to brighten her friends' moods. The two sighed simultaneously.

Kairi rolled her eyes and opted to watch the cafeteria's noisy crowd. She scanned the room for a mess of blond hair and raised a brow at seeing none. She kicked Roxas lightly to get his attention, pointing out the lack of yellow hair.

"You're brother's not here." Roxas shot up from his position on Sora's lap to search the room for his twin. His eyes widened upon realizing that the red head was right. Ven was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, I gotta look for him. I've got our lunch money with me," he stated, standing up and leaving the table. The others agreed to help him search for the missing blond.

Kairi went up the stairs, head turning left and right in hopes of passing by her friend. She sighed and continued climbing, diligently searching each floor. She reached the top of the stairs, a door separating her from the last floor. Twisting the doorknob, Kairi was greeted with the rooftop's breeze, hair and skirt flapping with the wind. She smiled when her eyes landed on two familiar teens. Sleeping and using each another as a pillow.

She closed the door quietly and sent a text message to Roxas.

_I found Ven. I don't think he's going to eat lunch today._

* * *

><p><em>He took him by the lips when he cried his heart out; when he'd finally voiced his affections. ~C<em>

* * *

><p>Cloud eyed his younger brother with deep curiosity. Ven had his eyes glued on his phone's screen for the whole hour, fingers tapping on the keypad feverishly. You'd see the corners of his lips curve into a smile from time to time and a small chuckle escaping them. He looked very happy.<p>

His eyes strayed and looked past his brother's face in boredom. A spark of silver around Ven's neck caught his baby blues. A thin metallic chain hung on the teen's neckline with a heart dangling on its edge. Cloud was sure his brother hadn't own a necklace from when he left a month ago. And...was that a hickey underneath his collar?

"Ven, who gave you that?" Cloud shamelessly asked, finger pointing at the bruise partly hidden by his attire. Ven blushed and pulled up his collar higher hiding the mark from any more prying eyes. His eyes didn't meet his brother's as he muttered quietly.

"No one important."

Was that suppose to ease his nerves? Cloud glared and asked again. Ven gave a vague answer. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he called for the other's twin. Roxas came leisurely in the room, hands filled with chocolates and sugar. He saw the mark his older brother was looking at and laughed. He laughed loud and heartily, causing his twin to flush more.

"You won't believe me even if I told you," Roxas chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Cloud raised an eyebrow and leaned on the wall, arms crossing over his chest. "Try me."

He never got the name on that day. Instead, Cloud learned about the boy screwing with his brother when he came home on a winter night with Ventus and Vanitas snogging on their couch.

Cloud could never look at his brother the same way again.

* * *

><p><strong>The eyes of a spectator<strong>

Vanitas looked back as his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him to their car. He could see the blond boy holding back his twin from following him and giving him another bruise. He narrowed his eyes and childishly stuck his tongue out. The blond screamed and thrashed. He didn't like those twins, not one bit.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

"You know, if you'd act more human, I bet Ven would like you," Sora muttered, crunching on a bag of potato chips as he watched a movie. Vanitas looked at him strangely before grabbing the crispy snacks and pushing the brunet off the couch. Sora started whining.

"I don't care what that idiot thinks of me," he muttered darkly, chewing the stolen fried potatoes. He watched Sora roll his eyes, before heading straight for the kitchen to grab more snacks.

"Admit it! You're obsessed with him!" Sora hollered from the other room. Vanitas ignored him.

On that same week, Vanitas stole Ven's skateboard just as a blond girl had been stammering a confession. He taunted the other as Ventus chased him around the school, running from room to room in hopes of losing the blond. Ven had practically chased the raven the whole day, yet he only got his skateboard back once his classes had ended.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Vanitas watched the other amusedly as he ran around the court, passing the ball to other players. With every shot Ven would make, he'd look at Vanitas, a smug grin on his face. Vanitas would grin back, taking pleasure in knowing he was the one to rile the blond up. He was the one who pushed him to his limits. Ventus was playing at his best because of _him_.

He heard the referee blow the whistle just as the blond took a shot. It went through the basket smoothly, the crowd going wild with glee and excitement. They've won.

Vanitas felt the blonde's haughty stare and grinned. Technically, they won because of him, right?

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

He heard that his heart had just been broken.

Vanitas glared daggers on the school's hallway, scaring away innocent bystanders. He hasn't seen his play thing since three days ago. Rumors of the unsuspected break-up had been circling around their school for a week now, each pitying the absent blond. Pathetic, do these people think Ven would feel better if they showed him this much sympathy.

As soon as night fell, Vanitas ambled to the blonde's home. He sneaked around the closed gates, tiptoeing his way through the garden silently as he searched for his window. Finding it at the far corner of the house, he used a nearby tree to lift himself directly across the windowpane. He knocked three times and waited for him to answer.

Ven opened the curtains and unlocked the glass, raising a weary eyebrow at the sight of the raven. Vanitas offered no explanation as to why he was there, and instead pushed through the open window and sat on Ven's cushioned computer chair. He made himself comfortable and stared at the blond. He stared at him until the teen had fallen asleep, and then left without saying a word.

He'd made it into a routine. It took them four days to strike conversation. They usually bantered over nothing, the teasing and irritating normalcy welcomed by Ven. Vanitas started cooking for him after complaining about his weight loss. Ven didn't argue.

Something changed when Ventus came back to school.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Vanitas watched Ven sleep peacefully beside him. His head was resting on the other's shoulder, arms loosely hugging the raven's limb. Vanitas could feel the teen's soft breath against his heated skin, the warmth radiating from the other's close proximity.

Vanitas sighed and allowed his head to comfortably lay atop Ven's. He wondered how long they could stay like this together, without fighting, feeling at ease...he hated to admit it but, it felt really nice.

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

"I hate you! I hate you for being a god damn bastard all my life! I hate you for never leaving me alone! I hate you for caring about me and making me feel weird inside! I hate you for making me love you!" the scream caught Vanitas off guard. He never expected that god awful confession from the person who hated him the most.

Vanitas grinned and pulled Ven for a needy kiss. God only knows how much he'd wanted to do this ever since he realized his longing for him.

They parted with harsh breaths and flushed cheeks, mouth panting for much needed air. Snow started falling from sky, the frozen rain cooling their heated cheeks. Ven buried his face shyly on the other's dark hued jacket. He refused to look him in the eye. Vanitas continued to grin, holding the teen close.

"Don't worry Ventus; the feeling's very much mutual."

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

His hand slipped under the disheveled shirt, fingers teasingly caressing the smooth pale skin. The hand tangled on his hair tightened causing him to hiss in pain. He bit the other's bottom lip, his tongue sliding through as soon as Ven's lips parted. Yes, you heard it right. Ven's lips, _his_ Ven's lips and god did it feel so good.

A scream tore them apart. Vanitas pushed himself away from the blond whilst Ventus abruptly sat up. At the span of a few seconds, they were at opposite ends of the couch. However, what had happened can never be undone.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to my brother!"

Vanitas had the modesty to blush and look away. Cloud did not look pleased. This wasn't really how they planned on telling the older blond about their relationship.

Oh well, guess they'd just have to wing it.

Vanitas took a deep breath and faced the furious man.

"Um, I was making out with your brother?"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Hope that was enough for a VanVen day fic xP I'ma try to give you guys a Christmas fic :) If I could do it, I'll give you two! Well see you!<p>

Reviews would be highly appreciated! (Wow, I can't believe I still love this pair)


End file.
